


Past Three O'clock

by ML_is_me



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-30
Updated: 2005-12-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML_is_me/pseuds/ML_is_me
Summary: none





	Past Three O'clock

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** These characters are not mine. I'm making no profit from this.

  
Author's notes: These characters are not mine. I'm making no profit from this.  


* * *

December 28, 2005  
Title: Past Three O'clock  
Author: ML  
Email: Feedback: always welcome  
Rating: adults only, please  
Ep frame of reference: none 

For the BtS Anniversary Challenge. 

* * *

Past Three O'clock  
by ML 

In the deep, dark night, she closed her eyes and allows her mind to drift. Recent images replay in her mind's eye. 

She can't begin to put into words how she feels. Her usually acute mind cannot find the perfect word to describe her present state of being. Every word she can think of is inadequate. 

Her whole world has changed. Not quite in the blink of an eye; but faster than she would have dreamed possible, and in a way she'd never anticipated. Although certainly in the most secret part of her mind, she'd hoped. 

Drowsily, she tries a few words on for size. 

Fulfilled. It's true, as far as the word can go to describe her present state. She has been filled, both physically and mentally. The remembrance of Mulder looming above her, the feeling of the first hot slide of him into her, is almost as thrilling as the first-hand experience. This, however, describes a condition that is temporary, though happily it's also repeatable. 

Peaceful. Also a temporary condition, she knows. She has traded urgency, pounding heart and blood, for slow, deep, gentle breaths. The press of warm and naked skin against her has replaced the hard plunge of eager flesh into eager flesh. Each has its appeal, but this is what she needs right now. She asks for nothing more. For the moment, anyway. 

She stifles a giggle. Like the good scientist that she is, she plans to repeat the results and compare the outcomes as often as is practicable, until she's satisfied that it's real. 

Satisfied certainly fits at this moment. She's never felt so content, so cared for. Gone is the undefined longing, the uncertainty of feelings reciprocated. She hadn't realized how much this had bothered her until he'd made it clear that he'd longed for her just as much, if not more, than she had longed for him. 

The bestower of these sensations stirs slightly beside her. She wonders how he would describe his feelings. She'd like to think she's driven his usual facility with words into dormancy, as he has done for her. 

He's turning toward her now, his lips brushing over her cheek. She stretches her arm around to caress his hair as his lips travel over her skin, exposing her breast to his questing hand. His fingers barely brush over her nipple and it hardens in reaction, responding to his lightest touch. 

She turns toward him, brushing his lips with hers. His hand stills momentarily in its caress. 

"Don't stop," she whispers into his mouth. "Don't ever stop." 

"I won't," he murmurs in promise. His hands move to reacquaint themselves with the curves and secret inner places to which they've recently been introduced. 

She presses closer to him, eager to experience everything again, to complete this melding of bodies and souls. 

Complete. A word that has seemed banal or cliche in the past, or when others have used it, now seems the best choice of any. She hums in satisfaction because she's found what she's been looking for. Not so much the word, but what has happened. Words are just words. They can describe, illustrate, and illuminate. But sometimes they just get in the way. Right now, actions are so much more important than words. 

~end~ 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Past Three O'clock**  
Author: ML  
Details: 3k  ·  NC-17  ·  Standalone  ·  12/30/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Vignette   [Romance, Sex (PWP)]     
Characters: Mulder, Scully     
Pairings: Mulder/Scully Romance   
SPOILERS: none   
SUMMARY: none 


End file.
